


Eine Zukunft für uns

by Terrenis



Series: Eine Zukunft für uns [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Clint is awesome and smarter than anyone thinks, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Regretful! Odin, at the end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, hier ist sie, die angekündigte Fortsetzung zu "Ich bin immer bei dir". Lokis und Thors Sturz hat ein Ende. Doch wo sind sie und wie wird ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen?</p>
<p>Pairings: Thor/Loki; Coulson/Hawkeye; Jane/Bruce Banner ☺</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ankunft auf der Erde

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

Loki wusste nicht, wie lange er und Thor schon fielen. Sie passierten kosmische Nebel, schwarze Löcher, ja ganze Sonnensysteme und Galaxien, umhüllt von einem eisigen, windigen Kokon, der sich gnadenlos in beider Haut verbissen hatte. Irgendwann hatte der dunkelhaarige Gott das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren und er wusste, dass es Thor genauso erging. 

Umso überraschender und härter war der plötzliche Aufprall auf festen Grund, der beide auseinander riss, sie aber auch wieder in die Realität zurückbrachte. Als sich der Staub, den ihr Aufschlag auf dem staubtrockenen Boden aufgewirbelt hatte, sich langsam wieder gelegt hatte, schlug Loki langsam seine Augen auf und versuchte sich langsam zu orientieren, wo er war.

Hoch über ihm befand sich ein strahlendblauer Himmel, vom dem eine gelbe Sonne hell strahlte. Von ihr geblendet, drehte er seinen Kopf nach links. Dort sah er nichts als Sand, Steine und Staub, in der Ferne einige Berge. Nach rechts schauend, sah er das Gleiche und die untere Körperhälfte seines Bruders Thor.

Thor. Thor. Thor….

Sogleich wurde Loki hellwach. Er musste sehen, wie es Thor nach diesem Fall ging. Das war er ihm schuldig. Schließlich hatte sich der Donnergott freiwillig aus Odins rettenden Griff losgerissen, nur um zu ihm zu kommen und mit ihm zu sterben. Und das nachdem er…

Die grünen Augen des Gottes füllten sich auf einmal mit Tränen. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte denjenigen, den er am meisten liebte, hintergangen…ihn so manipuliert, dass er verbannt worden war…ihn belogen…gegen ihn gekämpft und versucht, ihn zu töten. Und doch hatte Thor am Ende das getan, was Loki sich all die Jahrhunderte lang gewünscht hatte…Er war bei ihm geblieben, als das Ende so nah war.

Und er hatte ihm endlich seine Liebe gestanden…etwas, worauf Loki so lange hatte warten müssen.

Stöhnend vor Schmerzen drehte Loki sich auf die Seite. Ihm taten sämtliche Knochen vom Aufprall weh und er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn nicht doch einige davon gebrochen oder zumindest geprellt wären. Thor lag totenstill und leichenblass nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in einem Minikrater und der dunkelhaarige Gott hatte auf einmal Angst, dass dies keine Bewusstlosigkeit war, wie er insgeheim hoffte, sondern der für ihn schlimmste Fall eingetreten war. 

"Thor!" flüsterte Loki, hoffend, dass der Donnergott ihn hören konnte.

Doch dieser reagierte nicht auf Lokis Stimme. 

"Thor!" rief Loki nun etwas lauter.

Doch es kam keine Reaktion und der dunkelhaarige Gott fühlte sich vage an die Zeit erinnert, als er den Zerstörer auf Thor während dessen Verbannung gehetzt hatte und dieser seinen Bruder fast getötet hätte. 

Loki schleppte sich qualvoll langsam zu dem regungslosen Donnergott rüber. Thor lag einfach so da, seine Rüstung schwer lädiert vom Aufschlag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Loki konnte nicht erkennen, ob er überhaupt noch atmete. Er legte seine rechte Hand dorthin, wo er den Puls seines Bruders fühlen konnte, sowie er es einmal bei den Heilern in Asgard gesehen hatte, und ihm fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen, als er ein Pochen unter der warmen Haut fühlte, obwohl nicht so kräftig, wie es Loki gewohnt war. 

Aber Thor lebte und das war im Moment alles, was zählte. Doch nun blieb immer noch die Frage, wo sie überhaupt waren und wie sie wieder in die Zivilisation kamen oder zumindest dass, was man hier unter Zivilisation verstand. Loki hätte sie beide mit Hilfe seiner Magie wegteleportieren können, doch im Moment war er viel zu schwach dafür und alles, was er wollte, war schlafen. Nur für einen Augenblick.

Loki ließ seinen Kopf auf Thors Brust sinken und langsam fielen seine grünen Augen zu, als der Stress und die Schmerzen zuviel für ihn wurden. 

Nur für einen Augenblick ausruhen, sagte er sich innerlich, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn endgültig übermannte.

°oOo°oOo°oOo

Nicht weit vom Einschlagspunkt standen 3 schwarze Wogen auf der unbefestigten Straße. Neben dem Führungsfahrzeug stand ein in Schwarz gekleideter Mann und beobachtete die Gegend durch ein Fernglas. Schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, nahm er es runter und wandte sich zu seinem im Wagen sitzenden Kollegen. 

"Agent Coulson, ich hab die Stelle gefunden. Sie befindet sich ungefähr 5 km südwestlich von hier und zwar genau dort drüben." sagte er.

"Gut, Agent Barton, dann fahren wir am besten weiter, während ich Direktor Fury informiere." erwiderte dieser und wählte eine Nummer auf seinem Telefon.

Clint Barton grinste kurz und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein, startete das Auto und schon setzte sich die Kolonne wieder in Bewegung. Schon bald würden sie die Einschlagstelle erreichen und er fragte sich, ob sie das Gleiche wie vor einem Jahr erwarten würde. 

Nun ja, S.H.I.E.L.D. würde es sehr bald herausfinden.

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°


	2. Eine göttliche Überraschung I

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

"Offizielles" S.H.I.E.L.D. Büro, New Mexico, 3 Stunden früher

Phil Coulson saß wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem persönlichen Büro, einige Akten für die von Direktor Nick Fury geplante Avengers – Initiative durchgehend. Bei einer Akte blieb er aber hängen. Einige Fotos darin zeigten einen blonden Hünen in silber-schwarzer Rüstung und einem blutroten Umhang, einen mächtigen Hammer in der Hand haltend.

Thor – der nordische Gott des Donners.

Seit den Ereignissen vor einem Jahr hatte er kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben. Obwohl Dr. Jane Foster Tag und Nacht an einer Lösung für ein Portal nach Asgard suchte, sah es nicht danach aus, als ob sie diese in nächster Zeit finden würde. Und dann war noch der Druck von oben, denn Fury wollte seine Initiative so schnell wie möglich starten, was aber ohne den Donnergott nicht ging.

Der Agent seufzte und wollte die Akte gerade beiseite legen, als die Tür zu seinem Dienstzimmer mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen wurde und Clint Barton, innerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. auch als Hawkeye bekannt, mit einem für Phil unschönen Grinsen hereinstürmte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund, meine Tür zu demolieren!" sagte Phil mit leicht gereiztem Ton.

Clint grinste den zweiten Agenten nur weiter an und machte es sich auf einer Schreibtischecke gemütlich. 

"Und ob! Dreimal darfst du raten, was gerade passiert ist!" erwiderte der Bogenschütze. 

Coulson schaute Clint nur kurz an und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder seinen Akten. 

"Ich bin sicher, dass du es mir gleich erzählen wirst. Hat es Stark endlich geschafft, sich in die Luft zu jagen!"

"Nö, das nicht. Aber unsere Laborleutchen haben vor wenigen Minuten einen Einschlag in der Nähe von der Stelle registriert, wo letztes Jahr das mit diesem Thor passiert ist."

Nun hatte Hawkeye Coulsons volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Seid ihr sicher?" fragte der Agent nach.

"Kannst dich ja selber überzeugen!" entgegnete Clint und rutschte von seiner Sitzgelegenheit runter, sobald Coulson auch aufstand und Anstalten machte, sein Büro zu verlassen.

Clint seufzte.

"Ich nehme dann mal stark an, dass unser Date heute Abend dann auch flachfällt." entgegnete er, merkte aber schnell, dass der Ältere schon längst um die Ecke verschwunden war.

"War ja klar. Hätte mich aber auch gewundert, wenn einmal was geklappt hätte." sagte er zu sich selbst, bevor er Coulson folgte, wenn auch widerwillig.

°oOo°

Fünf Minuten später traf Clint auch im S.H.I.E.L.D. – Labor ein, wo Coulson sich noch einmal die Daten anschaute. 

"Und?" fragte der Bogenschütze.

"Hmmm, Sie hatten Recht, Agent Barton! Wie lange brauchen wir bis dorthin?" fragte Coulson. 

Clint verzog innerlich das Gesicht angesichts der plötzlichen förmlichen Anrede, ließ aber in Gegenwart der anwesenden Labormitarbeiter nichts anmerken.

"Zwei Stunden, wenn wir uns beeilen!" erwiderte Clint, auf seine Uhr schauend.

"Gut, dann bereiten Sie alles vor! In einer Stunde ist Abfahrt!" sagte Coulson, drehte sich um und eilte zurück in sein Büro, um seine Sachen zu holen.

Clint seufzte erneut, machte es aber wie Coulson und machte sich auf, um seinen Bogen und Pfeile zu holen, denn er wusste genauso wenig wie sein Kollege, was ihn erwarten würde.

Genau eine Stunde später verließen drei schwarze Wagen das Gelände um das Büro und machten sich auf in Richtung Wüste.

°oOo°oOo°oOo

Lokis Schlaf war unruhig, denn er war in einem für ihn persönlich schlimmen Alptraum gefangen. 

In seinen Träumen fielen er und Thor immer noch durch leeren Raum bis zum harten Aufprall und diesem wirklich fiesen Geräusch, als ob sich etwas Spitzes durch menschliches Fleisch bohren würde. Er selbst kam immer fast glimpflich davon. Doch sobald er sich nach der Ursache des Geräusches, war alles, was er tun konnte, schreien. 

Denn Thor aufgespießt auf einem Felsen zu sehen, Blut auf dem gleichfarbigen Umhang und auf der Brust und im Gesicht…

Das war zuviel für den dunkelhaarigen Gott. Er schrie und schluchzte, zusammen eine unheimliche Mischung ergebend.

Und dann fing wieder alles von vorne an. Aber irgendwann gesellten sich seltsame, körperlose Stimmen dazu, die ihn fragten, ob er okay wäre und ob er die Stimmen hören konnte. 

Loki wollte auch antworten, nur um diesen Alptraum endlich zu entfliehen, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück und er hatte auch einfach keine Kraft mehr, um sich alleine daraus zu befreien. Vielleicht konnten die Stimmen ihm helfen, diesem Schreckgespenst zu entfliehen. Oder er musste es einfach noch einmal selbst versuchen. Für Thor.

Mit seiner letzten verbliebenen Kraft zwang sich der dunkelhaarige Gott, seine Augen zu öffnen…

°oOo°oOo°oOo

Als die S.H.I.E.L.D. – Wagenkolonne den Rand des Kraters erreicht und Hawkeye und Phil Coulson aus dem ersten Wagen ausgestiegen waren, trauten beide Agents ihren Augen nicht, als sie einen ersten Blick hineinwarfen.

"Das ist jetzt nicht unbedingt das, was ich erwartet habe!" sagte Clint, als er die beiden Götter so in der Tiefe liegen sah.

"Ich schon!" entgegnete Coulson, auch hinunterschauend.

"Okay…und wie sind die Beiden hierher gekommen? Sind sie vielleicht einfach vom Himmel gefallen?" scherzte der Bogenschütze kurz.

Aber der vielsagende Blick aus Phils Augen ließ ihn wieder verstummen und ernst werden. 

"Du weißt, dass das nur ein kleiner Scherz gewesen ist, Phil!" erwiderte Clint nüchtern, eine Augenbraue anhebend.

Coulson warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, woraufhin Hawkeye nur die Augen verdrehte.

"Fein. Wie wär's, wenn ich mal schnell nach unten gehe und die Lage checke?" 

"Das wäre nicht schlecht von Ihnen, Agent Barton!" sagte Coulson, während er sich umwandte, um den anderen Agenten ein paar wichtige Anweisungen zu geben.

Clint unterdrückte seinen inneren Drang, dem älteren Agenten mal richtig die Meinung zu sagen, und sprang mit einem federleichten Satz in den Einschlagkrater. Vorsichtig rutschte er den Abhang runter bis zum Kraterboden. Dort unten angekommen, machte er sich erstmal ein Bild von der Lage.

Oben auf Thor lag ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann, der ähnlich wie der Donnergott eine Rüstung trug, aber in Grün – Gold mit einem grünen Cape. Doch er lag seltsam verkrümmt auf dem anderen Gott und Hawkeyes scharfes Auge konnte genau erkenne, dass er sich unter Garantie mehrere Knochen bzw. Rippen gebrochen hatte.

Thor hingegen lag in der Mitte, seinen Hammer immer noch in der Hand. Seine Rüstung war durch den Aufprall ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, genauso wie sein Cape, was nur noch aus Fetzen bestand. Aber was Hawkeye stutzig machte, war die aschfahle Gesichtsfarbe des Donnergottes und das kleine Rinnsal Blut, das aus seinem Mund auf den Wüstenboden rann. 

Alarmiert eilte Clint zu den beiden Göttern, kniete sich neben ihnen nieder und fühlte erst Lokis und anschließend Thors Puls. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er bei beiden einen fand, obwohl Thors nicht ganz so stark war. Also war Eile geboten.

"PHIL, ES WÄRE BESSER, WENN DU SOFORT EINEN RETTUNGSHUBSCHRAUBER HERBESTELLEN WÜRDEST! DENN SONST KRIEGEN WIR HIER SCHNELL PROBLEME!" rief der Bogenschütze nach oben, sich einen Dreck darum scherend, dass er seinen Freund bei der Arbeit beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

Coulson nickte nur schnell und holte sofort sein Telefon raus, um Verstärkung anzufordern. Als er fertig war, sprach er mit zwei von den Agenten und nicht mal fünf Minuten später wurde er abgeseilt.

Nachdem auch er den Grund erreicht hatte, befreite Coulson sich mit ungeahnt schneller Geschicklichkeit von dem Abseilgeschirr und gesellte sich zu Clint.

"Sorry wegen gerade!" entschuldigte sich der jüngere Agent kleinlaut.

"Schon gut. Wie ist die Lage?" fragte Coulson mit neutraler Mine.

Hawkeye wandte sich wieder den beiden Männern vor ihnen zu.

"Also wenn sie wirklich vom Himmel gefallen sind, dann würde das definitiv ihren Zustand erklären. Soweit wie ich das sehen kann, hat der Schwarzhaarige hier, wer auch immer er ist, mehrere Knochenbrüche, wie du gut sehen kannst. Bei Thor kann ich es nicht so genau sagen, da ich keine äußeren Verletzungen sehen kann. Aber so wie er aussieht, würde ich definitiv auf innere Verletzungen tippen, obwohl ich keine Ahnung von ihrer Physiologie hab."

Coulson nickte nur zustimmend, während Clint sprach.

"Wann wird die medizinische Verstärkung hier sein?" fragte der Bogenschütze letztendlich.

"In 10 Minuten. Natasha ist auf einem Stützpunkt in der Nähe gewesen und kommt mit ein paar Sanitätern hierher."

"Gut, dann heißt es jetzt wohl warten!" sagte Hawkeye und schaute in den Himmel, ob schon etwas zu sehen war.

Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät. Hoffentlich.

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°


	3. Eine göttliche Überraschung II

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

Zehn Minuten später traf der Hubschrauber pünktlich ein und wirbelte beim Landen eine Staubwolke am Rand des Kraters auf, während die Agenten, die oben geblieben waren, erst mal Schutz suchten. Eine Frau in einem hautengen, schwarzen Lederoverall, gleichfarbenen Lederstiefeln und roten Haaren sprang vorne raus, während hinten 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. – Sanitäter samt Equipment folgten.

"Wo sind sie?" fragte sie einen der Agenten, der sofort nach unten zeigte. Black Widow ging zum Kraterrand, verschaffte sich kurz einen Überblick und ging zurück zu den Sanitätern.

"Wir werden zwei Tragen brauchen, die wir hinterlassen und dann lassen wir euch runter. Wenn ihr fertig seid, ruft. Verstanden?" fragte sie. Die Sanitäter nickten.

"Gut. Dann los!" rief Natasha.

Gesagt, getan. Kaum hatte sie die Anweisungen gegeben, ging alles recht zügig vonstatten. Ruckzuck wurden zwei Tragen runtergelassen und die Sanitäter folgten kurz darauf. Coulson und Barton traten beiseite und überließen den Dreien das Feld. 

Zuerst war Loki an der Reihe. Er wurde vorsichtig von Thors Brustkorb genommen und neben ihm gelegt. Dann begann ihn einer der Sanitäter zu untersuchen, während sich die anderen Zwei um den Donnergott kümmerten.

"Und?" fragte Coulson schließlich.

"Tja, dieser hier, " der MTA zeigte auf Loki, "hat mehrere gebrochene Rippen, aber sonst nichts weiter. Keine inneren Verletzungen oder so, im Gegensatz zu dem Anderen. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich durch einen Aufprall aus großer Höhe verursacht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt."

Clint und Coulson sahen sich an, als ob sie es geahnt hätten und Clint konnte sich trotz der ernsten Situation ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Fein, dann bringen Sie sie schnell hinaus." sagte Coulson.

Der Sanitäter nickte kurz und winkte einen seiner Kollegen her, damit sie zusammen Loki in eine der Tragen legen konnten. Als das geschafft war, war Thor an der Reihe. Doch da gab es nur ein Problem. 

"Agent Coulson, wir können Thor leider nicht hochheben."

"Wieso das denn?" fragte Coulson genervt.

"Der Hammer, Phil. Du weißt doch…letztes Jahr konnte ihn auch keiner hochheben, als alle es versucht haben." erwiderte Hawkeye.

Der ältere Agent stöhnte genervt auf und war wirklich kurz davor, sich an den Kopf zu greifen.

"Aber wir können ihn ja schlecht hier lassen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Doch keiner der Anwesenden hatte eine brauchbare Idee, wie das Problem mit dem Hammer zu lösen war.

"Kein Problem." sagte da eine leise, schmerzverzerrte Stimme.

Sofort drehten sich die Köpfe alle Anwesenden in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, und sie fühlten, wie Loki sie bestimmt mit seinen grünen Augen ansah.

Der dunkelhaarige Gott hatte seine verbliebenen Kräfte zusammengebündelt und sich wieder in die Realität zurückgekämpft, nur um zu hören, dass sie seinen schwer verletzten Bruder wegen Mjölnir nicht transportieren konnten. Loki konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn hier ließen. Und wenn er seine letzten Reserven dafür opfern musste…

"Sir, bitte bewegen Sie sich nicht! Sie sind verletzt und so verschlimmern Sie es nur." rief der Sanitäter.

"Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich das nicht selbst weiß? Aber Sie werden Thor nicht hier lassen!" fauchte Loki, wenn auch mit schwacher Stimme. 

Er richtete sich langsam auf, bevor der Sanitäter es verhindern konnte, und richtete seinen Blick auf die Gestalt seines Bruders. Dann konzentrierte er seine Magie auf ihn. Langsam begann der Donnergott unter den staunenden Augen der Anwesenden zu schweben, Mjölnir mit ihm. Loki ließ ihn rüber zur zweiten Barre fliegen und legte ihn dann sanft darin ab. 

Die Sanitäter nutzen schnell die Gelegenheit, um ihn festzuschnallen, denn sobald Thor drin war, begann die Trage ebenfalls, sich in die Luft zu erheben. Immer weiter hoch, bis der Kraterrand erreicht war. Erst als Thor sicher im Hubschrauber war, stoppte Loki, am Ende seiner Kräfte, und brach bewusstlos zusammen. Sofort kümmerten sich die Rettungshelfer erneut um ihn.

"Ist er…?" fragte Hawkeye besorgt.

"Nur bewusstlos, Agent Barton! Wir werden ihn jetzt auch nach oben transportieren." erwiderte der Sanitäter, mit dem sie gesprochen hatten, und gab ein Signal, worauf die Bahre mit Loki nach oben gezogen wurde.

Beide Agenten atmeten erleichtert auf. 

"Du fliegst mit! Wir treffen uns dann auf der Krankenstation!" entgegnete Phil und Hawkeye nickte nur.

Eine Viertelstunde später war der Hubschrauber auf dem Rückweg, während Agent Coulson im Wagen zurückfuhr, die ganze Zeit sich fragend, was ihn mit den beiden Göttern wohl noch erwarten würde.

°oOo°oOo°oOo

Asgard.

Es war ein Feiertag für alle Bewohner Asgards, denn es wurde im Palast ein großes Fest für alle Einwohner gefeiert, da der Bifröst, die Regenbogenbrücke, die Asgard mit den Rest der neun Welten, zu der auch die Erde gehörte, verband, nach einem Jahr endlich wieder repariert worden war, nachdem sie ein Jahr zuvor zerstört worden war, um Jötunheim vor der völligen Vernichtung zu bewahren.

Während Männer und Frauen und Kinder bei reichlich Essen und Trinken dieses große Ereignis feierten, saß Odin vorne an der Spitze der Tafel zusammen mit Frigga und konnte sich nicht so recht freuen. Schließlich erinnerte es ihn nur allzu schmerzhaft daran, dass er vor einem Jahr beide Söhne bei der Zerstörung verloren hatte. 

Noch immer wachte er des Nachts auf, immer die Bilder vor Augen, wie beide von der zerschmetterten Regenbogenbrücke hingen, der einzige Halt sein Griff an Thors Bein, und wie dann erst Loki losließ und sich kurz darauf Thor losriss und seinem Bruder in die Leere des Alls folgte. 

Odin hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Söhne diesen Sturz überlebt hatten oder nicht, denn selbst Heimdalls wachsames Auge hatte sie bis jetzt aufspüren können. Aber mittlerweile war er selbst kurz davor, die Hoffnung zu verlieren, obwohl er seinen Söhnen gerne noch etwas hätte sagen wollen, wenn er dazu die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Vielleicht würde er es am Abend machen, wenn er endlich allein war. 

Es war etwas, was er erst in den vergangenen zwölf Monaten realisiert hatte, da Odin viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er nicht so ganz unschuldig daran gewesen war, dass die Situation zwischen seinen Söhnen letztendlich so eskaliert war. Schließlich hatte er Thor immer etwas bevorzugt und Loki sich immer selbst überlassen, was ja nun dazu geführt hatte, das dieser Asgard mit seinen Streichen in Atem gehalten hatte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Allvaters zu bekommen.

Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte er die Zeit zurückgedreht und seine Erziehung besser gemacht. Aber das war nun mal nicht möglich und was geschehen war, war nun mal geschehen.

Er seufzte, unhörbar für alle anderen, aber nicht für seine Frau. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und rieb sie sanft.

"Wieder in Gedanken, mein König?"

Odin lächelte kaum sichtbar. Aber Frigga konnte doch einen Hauch Traurigkeit in seinem Auge erkennen.

"Du hast mich wie immer durchschaut, meine Teuerste!" erwiderte er. 

"Das ist doch keine große Kunst, vor allen Dingen nicht heute! Aber wir werden Sie irgendwann finden! Ich weiß, dass sie nicht von uns gegangen sind!" sagte Frigga mit Bestimmtheit.

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." 

Just in dem Augenblick öffnete sich das Tor zum Thronsaal und ein Wächter eilte herein und ging schnell zu dem Platz, wo Odin tafelte. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Allvater und flüsterte ihm dann etwas ins Ohr, worauf Odin sich erhob und sich bei Frigga entschuldigte.

"Entschuldige bitte, meine Liebe. Heimdall wünscht mich in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, sobald ich mehr weiß." sagte und verließ daraufhin den Thronsaal, gefolgt von dem Wächter.

°oOo°

Odin erreichte das Ende der Regenbogenbrücke auf seinem Pferd reitend. Heimdall in seiner goldenen Rüstung erwartete ihn schon und verbeugte sich, als Odin abstieg.

"In welch wichtiger Angelegenheit wünschst du mich zu sprechen, Heimdall?" fragte der König der Götter den Wächter.

"Ich habe eure Söhne gefunden, Hoheit!" sagte Heimdall.

Odin atmete scharf ein, als er das hörte.

"Und wo befinden sie sich?" fragte er.

"Sie sind vor einigen Stunden auf der Erde aufgetaucht."

"Und sind sie…?" Odin wagte kaum zu fragen. 

"Sie sind am Leben….im Moment. Ich fürchte, sie sind aus großer Höhe auf dem Erdboden eingeschlagen und haben sich schwere Verletzungen zugezogen. Ihr Zustand ist im Moment kritisch, aber stabil. Eine Erdenorganisation namens S.H.I.E.L.D. kümmert sich um sie. Aber mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sehen." antwortete der Wächter.

"Das ist mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Danke." erwiderte Odin und stieg wieder auf sein Ross. 

Heimdall verbeugte sich nur und sah zu, wie der König wieder Richtung Stadt ritt.

°oOo°

Odin konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Seine Söhne waren am Leben. Frigga würde sich so freuen. Und nicht nur sie. Auch die Freunde von Thor und der Rest von Asgard würden begeistert sein. Und er selbst hatte vielleicht noch eine Chance, die Fehler der Vergangenheit zu korrigieren.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Odins sonst so ernste Miene.

Seine Söhne waren am Leben. Verletzt zwar, aber am Leben.

Am Leben.

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, Odin ist halt auch nur ein Vater. Ich überlege, ihn noch mit einer großen Entourage bei S.H.I.E.L.D. antanzen zu lassen. Die Reaktionen wären bestimmt…..interessant ^^. 
> 
> Ich hab beschlossen, noch das Pairing Coulson/Hawkeye mit einzubringen, da ich schon einige Storys mit den Beiden gelesen habe und es irgendwie was hat. Der Bürohengst und der Bogenschütze. 
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


	4. Erwachende Erkenntnisse I

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

Loki driftete während der nächsten Tage in seiner eigenen Welt. Dabei hatte er manchmal Phasen, wo er mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Es waren aber meist nur fremde Stimmen, die er nicht kannte, die aber doch freundlich schienen. Sie erinnerten ihn stark an die Heiler in Asgard…aber er war ja nicht mehr dort. Vor allem jedoch vermisste er Thors Stimme, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er sich schon in dem Zustand befand.

Doch es dauerte noch zwei weitere Tage, bis Loki endlich zu sich kam.

°oOo°

Als der dunkelhaarige Gott aus seinem Dämmerzustand aufschreckte und aufrecht im Bett saß, musste er sich erst einmal neu orientieren, nicht wissend, wo er sich befand. 

"Ganz ruhig! Bitte legen Sie sich wieder hin und beruhigen Sie sich! Sie sind ziemlich mehrere Tage ohne Bewusstsein gewesen!" sagte eine ruhige, männliche Stimme.

Eine muskulöse, aber erstaunlich sanfte Hand schob Loki vorsichtig zurück, so dass der Kopf des Gottes wieder auf dem Kopfkissen ruhte. Langsam lösten sich auch die Spinnweben in seinem Gehirn auf und er konnte Details seiner Umgebung erkennen. 

So wie Loki es erkennen konnte, befand er sich in einem seltsamen weißen und hell erleuchteten Raum. Also war er definitiv nicht auf Asgard. Dann erinnerte er sich vage, dass er und sein Bruder wieder auf der Erde gelandet waren. Neben ihm saß in einem simplen Stuhl ein in schwarzes Leder gekleideter, dunkelhaariger Mann.

"Wo bin ich?" flüsterte er.

"Auf der Krankenstation im S.H.I.E.L.D.- Posten in New Mexico." antwortete der Mann. Auf Lokis fragenden Blick hin erwiderte er: "Auf der Erde."

"Ach so!" antwortete Loki gleichgültig und ließ seinen Blick kurz zur Decke schweifen, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Mann richtete.

"Wo ist Thor?" fragte Loki.

Der Mann gestikulierte mit seinem Kopf auf dem weißen Vorhang hinter ihm.

"Er liegt gleich nebenan. Ich dachte mir, da ihr zusammengelandet seid, wäre es sinnvoll, euch in einem Zimmer zu lassen. Es sei denn natürlich, euer Crash ist vielleicht das Ergebnis eines Kampfes. Man weiß ja nie bei nordischen Göttern."

Loki knurrte leise und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wie konnte es dieser Mensch wagen…?

Der Mann bemerkte Lokis bösen Blick und hob entschuldigend die Hände.

"Sorry. War nicht so gemeint. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Clint, Clint Barton. Ich arbeite für S.H.I.E.L.D., die Strategische Heimatinterventions-, Erzwingungs – und Logistikdivision. Und du bist…?"

"Loki. Thor ist mein Bruder." antwortete der dunkelhaarige Gott.

Clint hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

"Echt jetzt? Wir hatten letztes Jahr ja schon Bekanntschaft mit Thor machen dürfen und konnten kaum glauben, dass er wirklich existiert. Aber anscheinend scheinen ja noch mehr von euch zu existieren." sagte er.

Loki widerstand dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis, mit den Augen zu rollen. Dieser Agent hatte ein ganz schön großes Redebedürfnis. Aber zum Glück war er nicht so schlimm wie Fandral oder Volstagg. Die Beiden konnten einen ja die Ohren fusslig reden. 

Der plötzliche Gedanke an die Freunde seines Bruders ließ in dem Gott plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl aufkeimen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ein Teil von ihm plötzlich nach Asgard zurückwollte. Aber dorthin konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Nicht nachdem, was geschehen war.

Aber was wäre, wenn Thor wieder nach Hause zurückkehren wollte? Würde er Loki dann zurücklassen? Oder würde er hier bleiben bei ihm? Oder würde er Loki trotz aller Widrigkeiten mit nach Asgard nehmen?

Dem dunkelhaarigen Gott überkamen wieder die gleichen Zweifel, die ihn schon früher gequält hatten und er drehte seinen Kopf weg von dem Agent, damit dieser es ihm nicht ansehen konnte.

Clint bemerkte, dass sich die Stimmung des Gottes schlagartig verändert hatte, und beschloss, ihn erst einmal alleine zu lassen und Phil Bescheid zu sagen, dass einer ihrer Gäste endlich aufgewacht war. 

Der Bogenschütze erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und verließ dann leise den Raum, sich noch mal kurz umsehend. Er ging die Gänge des Stützpunkts entlang, bis er schließlich Agent Coulsons Büro erreichte, kurz anklopfte und es letztendlich betrat.

Coulson saß wie gewöhnlich an seinem Schreibtisch, aber anscheinend genoss er gerade seine Kaffeepause. Als Clint hineinkam, schaute Phil kurz auf und reichte Clint eine Tasse, sobald dieser sich auf seine übliche Ecke auf Coulson Schreibtisch eingenommen hatte.

"Danke!" erwiderte der Bogenschütze und nahm einen Schluck.

"Und gibt's was Neues von unseren Gästen?" fragte Phil.

Clint nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

"Ja. Einer von ihnen ist endlich aufgewacht." sagte er schließlich.

"Thor?" 

"Nein, der Dunkelhaarige. Loki, sein Bruder."

Jetzt war Phil mal zur Abwechslung sprachlos, was sich daran zeigte, dass Coulsons Mund sperrangelweit offen stand.

"Du machst Witze? Der Gott der Lügen und des Schabernacks?" 

Clint musste grinsen. Coulson so erstaunt zu sehen, hatte schon etwas Interessantes an sich, denn üblicherweise war der Mann die Selbstkontrolle in Person. 

"Sieht so aus. Wie wäre es, wenn du Dr. Foster über unsere Gäste informierst und ich meinen stündlichen Rundgang mache? Wir können dann ja zusammen noch mal hingehen. Aber im Moment würde ich Loki erstmal in Ruhe lassen. Er sah ziemlich deprimiert aus. Wäre ich aber auch, wenn ich als Gott auf 'ner primitiven, fremden Welt gestrandet wäre." entgegnete der Bogenschütze.

"Du erst wieder! Aber meinetwegen! Ich mache ein paar Anrufe und wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde in der Krankenstation!" grummelte Phil und griff zum Telefonhörer, schon jetzt darüber grübelnd, was er mit zwei nordischen Göttern anfangen sollte, von denen einer einen eher zweifelhaften Ruf hatte, wenn man der Mythologie Glauben schenken konnte.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Als der S.H.I.E.L.D. – Agent gegangen war, war Loki froh, dass er wieder allein war. Denn für das, was er vorhatte, brauchte er nicht unbedingt ein Publikum. 

Die Augen schließend, atmete der Gott tief ein und aus und konzentrierte sich so stark, wie es seine Schmerzen ihm erlaubten. Dann ging er tief in sich und begann, die Quelle zu suchen. 

Sein Bewusstsein begann die Nervenbahnen entlang zu gleiten, vom Gehirn abwärts die Wirbelsäule entlang bis zu der Stelle, wo sich die Rippen des Brustkorb befanden. Dort verteilte es sich auf die Rippen, bis es die Verletzten gefunden hatte. Loki sammelte seine im Moment verfügbaren Kräfte und konzentrierte sie auf die Brüche, um diese zu heilen. Schweiß rann sein Gesicht herunter, doch er ließ sich nicht ablenken. Bruch für Bruch wuchsen seine Knochen wieder zusammen und der Schmerz und der Drück ließ nach, bis Loki endlich wieder frei atmen konnte.

Schwer atmend öffnete er langsam wieder die Augen und wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand die kalte, schweißnasse Stirn ab, bevor er langsam versuchte, aufzustehen. Diesmal gelang es ihm, ohne vor Schmerzen zusammenzuzucken. Dann schwang er langsam seinen Körper zur Seite und ließ sich vom Bett runter. Loki musste sich kurz festhalten, da er noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Doch auch das verging schnell und so bahnte er sich schleppend, aber stetig seinen Weg zu dem weißen Vorhang, der ihm die Sicht auf Thor versperrte.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Loki den Vorhang beiseite und gab ihm den Blick auf seinen Bruder frei. 

Thor lag auch in einem ähnlichen Bett wie seinem, aber überall an seinem Körper verliefen seltsame, durchsichtige Schnüre, die mit noch seltsameren Maschinen neben ihm, die ständig piepsende Laute von sich gaben, und seinen kräftigen Händen sowie seiner Nase verbunden waren. Irgendetwas sagte Loki, dass er diese Schnüre besser nicht anrühren sollte, denn anders als in Asgard schien es eine Technik der Menschen zu sein, Schwerverletzte am Leben zu erhalten.

Thor sah aus wie ein Toter und bei Bewusstsein war er auch nicht…ein Anblick, den Loki lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und den er sich auch gerne erspart hätte. Erneut zuckte ein Stich durch sein Herz und erinnerte ihn daran, dass dies mit seine Schuld war.

Aber er konnte versuchen, es wieder gutzumachen. Sich umsehend, sah Loki den Stuhl, wo der S.H.I.E.L.D. – Agent gesessen hatte, und schob ihn ganz nah an Thors Bett, bevor er sich darauf setzte und die Hand seines Bruders ergriff und liebevoll an seine Wange presste. 

"Kannst du mich hören, Thor?" flüsterte der dunkelhaarige Gott und strich mit seiner freien Hand über die aschfahle Haut des Donnergottes, auf eine Reaktion hoffend. 

Doch außer einem kurzen, schnellen Piepsen der Maschinen zeigte Thor keine Reaktion. Loki seufzte und umschloss Thors Hand dann mit beiden Händen.

Tief einatmend, schloss er erneut die Augen und konzentrierte seine magischen Kräfte diesmal ganz auf seinen Bruder, auch wenn der dunkelhaarige Gott wusste, dass ihn dieser Kraftakt wieder mindestens für vierundzwanzig Stunden ans Bett fesseln würde. Aber zumindest würde er dann nicht allein sein.

Gesagt, getan. 

Tief konzentriert machte sich Loki daran, alle Verletzungen seines Bruders zu finden und zu reparieren. 

"Komm zurück zu mir, Thor! Ich brauche dich!" flüsterte er und der gesamte Körper des Donnergottes begann in einem leuchtenden Purpur zu leuchten.

Die Heilung von Thor hatte begonnen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Manhattan, NYC

 

"Jane, das Essen ist fertig!" rief ein braunhaariger Mann in seinen Dreißigern durch das sonnendurchflutete Loft, welches sich in einem S.H.I.E.L.D. – Hochhaus mitten in Manhattan befand.

"Ich komme gleich. Ich schicke nur noch schnell meine Ergebnisse von heute Nacht an Direktor Fury, Bruce!" rief die Astrophysikerin zurück und klickte mit der Maus noch schnell auf den Sende-Knopf ihres E-Mail-Postfachs, um die Mail, an der sie in der letzten halben Stunde geschrieben hatte, an den S.H.I.E.L.D. - Direktor zu schicken.

Dann klappte sie den Deckel ihres Laptops runter, stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo Bruce Banner gerade den Tisch für sie beide deckte. Jane atmete tief ein.

"Das riecht ja lecker, Schatz. Was hast du denn gekocht?" fragte sie ganz entzückt.

Bruce lachte leise und umarmte sie von hinten, seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legend.

"Natürlich dein Lieblingsgericht….Lasagne und als Dessert selbstgemachter Obstsalat." erwiderte er. 

Jane drehte ihren Kopf so zur Seite, dass sie Bruce sehen konnte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. 

"Das ist lieb von dir. Du verwöhnst mich so!" 

"Darf man seine Verlobte nicht verwöhnen?" schmollte Bruce spielerisch, aber das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass er nur scherzte.

Jane lachte.

"Natürlich darfst du das? Ich bestehe sogar darauf. Aber jetzt lass uns essen. Ich hab Hunger und Darcy und Erik kommen in zwei Stunden vorbei, um unser weiteres Vorgehen für heute Abend zu besprechen."

Bruce schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Das hab ich nun davon, einen Workaholic als Verlobte zu haben!" beschwerte er sich.

Die Astrophysikerin hob nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

"Als ob du besser wärst…" lachte sie und zog dann einen der Stühle vom Esstisch vor.

Bruce half ihr beim Hinsetzen und setzte sich dann auf seinen eigenen Platz gegenüber Jane. Nachdem er ihr und sich eine Portion der herrlich duftenden Lasagne serviert hatte, aßen beide in Ruhe, die Sonne, die zum Küchenfenster hinein schien, genießend.

Jane und Bruce hatten ihr Essen und ihr Dessert gerade beendet und Bruce war gerade dabei, den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen, als plötzlich Janes Handy laut zu klingeln begann. 

"Entschuldige mich kurz, Liebling!" sagte Jane und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Handy neben ihrem Laptop lag. Sie nahm es in ihre Hand und schaute kurz nach der Nummer, nur um festzustellen, dass es Coulsons war, und nahm den Anruf schließlich an.

"Agent Coulson, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Anrufes? Ich hab Ihnen die neusten Daten des Portalprojekts erst vorhin per Mail geschickt!" fragte sie den Agenten.

//Dr. Foster, genau deswegen rufe ich ja an. Wir hatten vor fünf Tagen einen Zwischenfall, der Sie interessieren dürfte. Deshalb würde ich gern persönlich mit Ihnen hier in New Mexico reden. Direktor Fury weiß auch schon Bescheid und stellt Ihnen eins von unseren Flugzeugen zur Verfügung, damit Sie und Dr. Banner zwischenfallsfrei hier hergelangen können. Agent Romanoff wird Sie in zwei Stunden abholen!// erwiderte der Agent.

"Aber Darcy und Dr. Selvig kommen in zwei Stunden. Da kann ich nicht einfach weg." wandte Jane ein.

//Ich habe Ms. Lewis und Dr. Selvig bereits informiert und sie werden in einigen Tagen nachkommen. Bitte machen Sie sich schnell fertig. Ich erwarte Sie dann in meinem Büro. Bis später, Dr. Foster!//

Jane seufzte.

"Bis später, Agent Coulson!" entgegnete sie und legte auf. Dann legte sie ihr Handy wieder neben ihren Laptop.

Bruce war in der Zwischenzeit auch in den Wohnbereich gekommen und beobachtete seine Verlobte mit besorgter Miene.

"Alles in Ordnung, Jane?" fragte der Wissenschaftler.

Jane seufzte erneut und begann, nach ihrer Laptoptasche zu suchen. 

"Ja. Das war Coulson. Er will, dass wir zu ihm nach New Mexico kommen. Anscheinend gab es irgendeinen Zwischenfall, aber er wollte nichts Näheres sagen. Jedenfalls holt uns Natasha in zwei Stunden ab und wir fliegen mit einem von S.H.I.E.L.D.s Flugzeugen dorthin." sagte sie, als sie ihren Computer in die inzwischen gefundene Tasche packte und plötzlich stoppte, als sie ein Geistesblitz überkam.

Sie drehte sich mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu Bruce um.

"Denkst du vielleicht, dass…?" Sie wagte ihren Gedanken gar nicht auszusprechen, doch Bruce hatte so eine Ahnung, welcher Gedanke in Janes Kopf herumschwirrte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm ja alles über New Mexico und dem leibhaftigen nordischen Donnergott erzählt.

"Wir werden sehen, Schatz!" lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu, nahm dann Janes Hand und machte sich dann zusammen mit ihr auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, um ihre Koffer herauszusuchen und das Nötigste zu packen. Schließlich hatten sie nicht allzu viel Zeit, bis Black Widow sie abholen würde und mit ihnen nach New Mexico fliegen würde.

Insgeheim war Bruce aber doch etwas angespannt, denn schließlich man traf nicht alle Tage einen echten nordischen Gott. Aber er war sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde, wie er befürchtete. 

Denn sonst würde sich Thor definitiv mit dem Hulk herumschlagen müssen. Und das waren keine rosigen Aussichten für den Donnergott.

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°


	5. Erwachende Erkenntnisse II

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

"Loki…"

Thors markante Stimme riss den dunkelhaarigen Gott aus seiner tiefen Konzentration. Er ließ Thors Hand, die er bis vor ein paar Sekunden gehalten hatte, los und seine grünen Augen huschten schnell nach oben zu Thors Gesicht, wo die klaren, sturmblauen Augen des Donnergottes ihn anschauten. Loki merkte auf einmal, wie sich ein erleichterndes Gefühl in seinem Inneren breit machte, als die kräftige Hand Thors ungewöhnlich sanft über seine schwarzen Haare strich.

Der dunkelhaarige Gott konnte einfach seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ sie einfach übers Gesicht laufen. Thor bemerkte dies und sah seinen kleinen Bruder besorgt an.

"Was ist mit dir, Loki? Bist du verletzt oder warum weinst du?" fragte der Donnergott mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

Loki schniefte nur und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Thor! Noch vor Momenten war ich mir sicher, dass du bald in Hels Reich gehen wirst."

Der ältere Gott runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Loki redete, bis ihm der Einschlag wieder in den Sinn kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch die seltsamen Schläuche und Maschinen, an denen er angeschlossen zu sein schien. 

"Loki, wo sind wir überhaupt?" fragte der Donnerer.

"Wieder auf der Erde. Der Mann vorhin erwähnte etwas, dass sich S.H.I.E.L.D. nennt. Anscheinend eine Erdenorganisation."

So etwas wie Erkenntnis flackerte über Thors Gesichtszüge. 

"Ich erinnere mich. Das war während meiner Verbannung…" erwiderte er.

"…vor einem Jahr. Wir sind ein ganzes Jahr durch Raum und Zeit gefallen und dann hier aufgeschlagen! S.H.I.E.L.D. scheint uns beide gefunden zu haben und so wie man es mir gesagt hat, waren wir beide verletzt, du schwerer als ich!" ergänzte Loki, jetzt wieder Thors Hand haltend.

Der Donnergott zuckte angesichts dieser Neuigkeiten aber erstaunlicherweise nur mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich nehme an, du hast deine Kräfte benutzt, um mich zu heilen!" fragte er seinen Bruder. Dieser nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Thor lächelte Loki an und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
"Danke, Loki! Aber du musst doch gewiss müde nach so einer Kraftanstrengung sein." entgegnete er.

Jetzt, wo Thor es ansprach, merkte es Loki auch. Die ganze Anspannung, der ganze Adrenalinausstoß der letzten Stunde hatte, ohne dass es dem dunkelhaarigen Gott aufgefallen war, nachgelassen und nun machte sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit in Lokis Körper breit. Der jüngere Gott begann lauthals zu gähnen, was Thor mit einem leisen Lachen begleitete.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, Loki sanft zu sich auf sein Bett zu ziehen, welches glücklicherweise breit genug war, dass beide Götter genug Platz hatten. Langsam fielen Loki die Augen zu, während sein Kopf auf Thors breitem Oberkörper ruhte und er, dem Takt von Thors gleichmäßigem Herzschlag lauschend, letztendlich in einen friedlichen, alptraumfreien Schlaf fiel.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Eine Stunde später war Clint fast fertig mit seiner Patrouille. Er wollte jedoch ihren Gästen noch einen letzten Besuch abstatten, bevor Dr. Foster und Dr. Banner hier eintreffen würden. Alles musste nämlich extra gesichert werden, denn man wusste ja nie, ob Dr. Banner sich vielleicht in den Hulk verwandeln würde, wenn das Gespräch mit den beiden Brüdern unschön ausarten würde. 

Obwohl…Clint glaubte persönlich eher nicht daran. Denn seit sich Bruce Banner und Jane Foster offiziell verlobt hatten, war der Hulk bisher nur einmal in Erscheinung getreten und das war auch nur gewesen, als Dr. Doom versucht hatte, Jane zu entführen. Anscheinend schien Liebe ja selbst den Hulk zu besänftigen.

Der Bogenschütze erreichte schließlich die Krankenstation, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als er alle Krankenschwestern und Ärztinnen versammelt vor der Tür des Raumes, in dem Loki und Thor waren, stehen sah, alle Frauen kichernd und schmachtende Seufzer machend.

"Was ist denn da los?" murmelte er und ging auf den Menschenauflauf zu.

Dort angekommen, räusperte Clint sich lautstark.

"Ladies, darf ich fragen, was hier vor sich geht?" erkundigte er sich laut.

Die Krankenschwestern wirbelten erschrocken rum, aber als sie ihn sahen, fingen sie wieder an zu kichern. Zwei von ihnen packten den Bogenschützen an den Armen und zerrten ihn vor die Tür.

"Das musst du unbedingt sehen, Clint. Das ist so ein süßes Bild." erwiderte eine rothaarige Schwester feixend und zeigte auf das eingebaute Fenster. Der Bogenschütze rollte mit den Augen, sah aber letztendlich durch und staunte nicht schlecht.

Thor sah nicht mehr leichenblass aus wie vor einer Stunde, sondern als wäre er nie in seinem Leben krank gewesen. Was aber die Schwestern und Ärztinnen zum Schmachten brachte, war die Tatsache, dass Loki ganz fest angeschmiegt an Thor schlief. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr…an ihn selbst und Phil in der Nacht.

"Wie geht es Thor?" fragte er trotzdem nach.

Eine brünette Ärztin schaute auf ihr Krankenblatt.

"Ich war vor einer halben Stunde drin, um nach ihm zu sehen und so wie es aussieht, ist er völlig geheilt. Wir haben ihn nämlich noch mal mit dem neuen, portablen Scanner von Stark Industries durchgecheckt und da waren keine Verletzungen mehr zu sehen. Daraufhin haben wir ihn vorsichtig von allen Schläuchen befreit, ohne die Beiden aufzuwecken, und ich denke, sobald sie aufwachen, können sie in ein normales Zimmer verlegt werden." erwiderte sie und nach einer kurzen Pause mit einen schmachtenden Seufzen, "Ist das nicht ein Wunder?" 

Clint konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Könnte man so sagen. Aber jetzt stört die Beiden bitte nicht weiter! Okay?" erwiderte er.

Nur widerwillig und laut protestierend löste sich die Menge vor der Tür auf, bis Clint endlich allein war. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die beiden und machte dann auch kehrt, um Phil alles zu erzählen. Der würde vielleicht staunen.

°oOo°

Phil war gerade wieder beim Aktenwälzen, als sich von hinten zwei muskulöse Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen und ihn störten.

"Nicht hier, Clint!" protestierte der Agent, wenn auch halbherzig, da im Moment außer ihm niemand hier war, denn der Großteil des S.H.I.E.L.D. – Personals war mit der Sicherung des Postens für die Ankunft von Dr. Banner beschäftigt.

"Ach komm schon, Phil!" schmollte Clint und ließ seinen Kopf auf Phils ruhen. Der andere Agent seufzte, ließ den Bogenschützen aber gewähren. Schließlich hatten sie nur selten einen Augenblick für sich allein.

"Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich gerade noch mal auf der Krankenstation war?" entgegnete Clint schließlich.

"Und?" fragte Coulson, während er ein paar Akten beiseite schob.

"Nun, es sieht so aus, als wäre Thor innerhalb der letzten Stunde durch göttliche Intervention vollständig genesen!"

Phil hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah nach oben direkt in Clints Augen, die ihn amüsiert anfunkelten.

"Göttliche Intervention?"

Der Bogenschütze lachte leise.

"Ja. Ich würde mal glatt auf Loki tippen. Du weißt ja…Magie und so!"

"Magie?" entgegnete Phil ausdruckslos.

"Ja. Die Beiden schlafen jetzt, aber Dr. Blake meinte, sie können danach in ein normales Gästezimmer mit einem Doppelbett verlegt werden."

"Doppelbett?" 

Clint lachte erneut.

"Schau dir nur mal bei Gelegenheit das Überwachungsmaterial an, dann weißt du, was ich meine. Normale brüderliche Liebe ist das nicht. Nicht dass es mich stören würde. Und soweit mir Dr. Selvig mir das mal erklärt hat, sind die Beiden sowieso nicht blutsverwandt. Überhaupt ist das bei Göttern sowieso eine Sache für sich…wenn du verstehst." plapperte er munter vor sich hin.

Phil fühlte, wie sich eine Migräne bei ihm anbahnte.

Das konnte ja mit den beiden Göttern noch heiter werden.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Nach drei Stunden Flugzeit und einer halben Stunde Fahrzeit mit einem S.H.I.E.L.D. – Auto erreichten Jane, Bruce und Natasha Romanoff endlich das S.H.I.E.L.D. – Büro und fuhren in die nun gut gesicherte Anlage hinein. Wahrscheinlich wegen mir, dachte Bruce, sagte aber nichts weiter. Mittlerweile war er es gewöhnt, dass man bei ihm vorsichtiger war als normal. Und verübeln konnte er es ihnen auch nicht, wenn man seine Ausraster in der Vergangenheit betrachtete.

Vor dem kleinen Bürogebäude warteten schon Agent Coulson und Agent Barton. Phil war sein übliches stoisches Selbst, während Clint breit grinste. Das lag aber auch daran, dass er und Jane eine Art platonische Freundschaft aufgebaut hatten und er sich freute, die Astrophysikerin mal wieder zu sehen. 

Als Jane, Bruce und Natasha aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren, musste Jane daher den Bogenschützen erst einmal umarmen, bevor sie Phil die Hand schüttelte. 

"Schön, Sie zu sehen, Agent Coulson! Ich bin ja gespannt, was so wichtig ist!" entgegnete Jane. 

"Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist nichts Unangenehmes, Dr. Foster!" erwiderte Coulson. 

Dann schüttelte er auch die Hand von Bruce und bat alle in ihr Büro. Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten und Phil ihnen einen Kaffee angeboten hatte, für Bruce gab es einen koffeinfreien, kam der S.H.I.E.L.D. – Agent endlich zur Sache.

"Dr. Foster, ich weiß, dass Sie sich bestimmt denken können, warum ich Sie so kurzfristig hergebeten habe. Es geht um unseren Freund 'Donald' oder, besser gesagt, um Thor. Vor fünf Tagen gab es in der Nähe der Stelle, wo er letztes Jahr heruntergekommen ist, einen Aufschlag. Zuerst haben wir gedacht, dass es sich um einen Satellitenabsturz oder einen Meteorcrash. 

Doch als unsere Leute dort angekommen sind, haben wir stattdessen im Einschlagkrater zwei schwer verletzte Personen vorgefunden. Eine davon ist Thor gewesen."

Jane war sprachlos. Also hatte sie ihr Gefühl doch nicht getrogen. Bruce bemerkte ihren inneren Gefühlssturm und drückte ihre Hand beruhigend.

"Wie geht es ihm? Und wer ist die zweite Person, wenn ich fragen?"

"Nun, bedenkt man seinen freien Fall aus 10000m Höhe und den daraus resultierenden Einschlag, haben er und sein Bruder ziemlich viel Glück gehabt. Aber das kann auch daran liegen, dass ihre Physiologie anders als unsere ist. Jedenfalls ist er seit heute wieder völlig genesen durch…nun, Agent Barton nannte es göttliche Intervention. Sie können ihn gerne morgen früh besuchen, da er und Loki im Moment noch schlafen. Ich habe ein Zimmer für Sie vorbereiten lassen, damit Sie hier übernachten können."

Bruce und Jane tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, als der Name Loki fiel, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

"Und ja, es ist der Loki. Und wir wissen noch nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen. Sie können sie ja morgen selber fragen." erwiderte Coulson.

"Danke, Agent Coulson. Könnten wir trotzdem einen Blick auf sie werfen?" fragte die Astrophysikerin vorsichtig nach.

"Aber natürlich. Agent Barton wird Sie hinbringen!"

Phil stand auf und verabschiedete dann die Beiden. Anschließend führte Clint beide Doktoren in Richtungen Krankenstation. Den Weg dorthin nutzten Clint und Jane für ein bisschen Smalltalk. Sie redeten über Janes Fortschritte beim Portalprojekt und Clint erzählte Jane etwas ausführlicher, was in den vergangenen fünf Tagen passiert war. Die Astrophysikerin hörte aufmerksam zu und war etwas geschockt, als sie die Ausmaße von Thors Verletzungen erfuhr, doch andererseits war sie auf Loki gespannt. Denn schließlich war dieser maßgeblich an den Ereignissen vor einem Jahr beteiligt.

Schließlich stoppte Clint und zeigte auf das Türfenster.

"So, hier wären wir!" sagte er und trat beiseite, um seinen Begleitern einen besseren Blick zu ermöglichen.

Vorsichtig und tief durch atmend trat Jane näher und blickte durch, Bruce immer hinter ihr und sie moralisch unterstützend. Und tatsächlich lagen dort Thor und ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann eng umschlungen und schliefen. Also das war also der berüchtigte Loki. Jane hatte ihn sich ganz anders vorgestellt. Eher älter und fieser aussehend und nicht so jung und harmlos. Aber so konnte man sich irren. 

Schließlich wurde Thor in der Mythologie auch verschieden dargestellt. Aber was sie wirklich berührte, war die Art, wie sie schliefen. Nicht wie zwei Brüder, sondern eher wie ein Paar. Wie sie und Bruce in der Nacht. Jane atmete scharf ein. Wenn das, was sie hier so sah, den Tatsachen entsprach, dann würde ihr Gespräch morgen doch nicht so schlimm werden wie befürchtet.

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°


	6. Eine göttliche Überraschung III

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

Der nächste Morgen kam nur allzu schnell. Loki, der endlich mal ohne Alpträume geschlafen hatte, wurde diesmal sanft durch Thor geweckt, der schon lange vor dem dunkelhaarigen Gott aufgewacht war, seinen Bruder aber nicht durch abrupte Bewegungen aufwecken wollte. Stattdessen nutzte der Donnergott die Gelegenheit, ein wenig mit Lokis schwarzen Haaren zu spielen und ihn so sanft zu wecken.

Etwas eher war schon eine weißgekleidete Frau, eine hiesige Heilerin, wie Thor vermutete, und eine zweite Frau da gewesen und hatte ihn informiert, dass er und Loki nach dem Frühstück in ein normales Gästezimmer verlegt werden und das Agent Coulson und Agent sie dann gerne sprechen würden. Thor kannte den Sohn des Coul ja noch von seiner Verbannungszeit und dieser Agent Barton war derjenige, von dem Loki gesprochen hatte…derjenige, der anscheinend die meiste Zeit über sie gewacht hatte.

Thor war ja mal gespannt, was die Beiden von ihnen wollten. Und dann wurde es auch Zeit, zu überlegen, wie es nun hier auf der Erde weitergehen sollte. Nach Asgard konnten sie ja schlecht zurück. Erstens war der Bifröst kaputt und zweitens war Thor nicht sicher, ob sie dort noch willkommen waren, nachdem, was alles passiert war. Selbst wenn es Thor gestattet wäre, zurückzukommen, ohne Loki würde er niemals dorthin zurückgehen. Dann würde er lieber für immer hier bleiben. Und außerdem musste er noch Jane suchen, denn ein klärendes Gespräch ließ sich leider auch nicht umgehen.

Der Donnergott seufzte. Sein Blick fiel erst auf Mjölnir, der neben seinem Bett ruhte, und dann auf seinen Bruder. Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, denn er hatte vollkommen vergesse, wie schön und unschuldig Loki im Schlaf sein konnte, und er begann, ihn sanft im Gesicht zu krabbeln. Loki verzog das Gesicht, wo Thor ihn gekitzelt hatte, schlug aber dann langsam seine Augen auf und gähnte herzhaft.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!" entgegnete Thor leise lachend.

Loki gähnte erneut, setzte sich dann auf und streckte sich, um die Müdigkeit loszuwerden. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Endlich wach, lehnte er sich vorwärts und gab Thor einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Guten Morgen, Bruder!" flüsterte er und schmiegte sich dann noch einmal an ihn.

"Gut geschlafen?"

Loki lachte leise.

"Wie ein junger Gott!"

Thor stimmte mit ein, das jedoch urplötzlich von einem lauten Knurren unterbrochen wurde. Sofort hörten die Götter auf zu lachen und Loki schaute seinen Bruder schelmisch an. 

"Da hat wohl jemand Hunger!" stachelte er und fing wieder an zu kichern.

"Siehst so aus! Aber vorhin war eine Heilerin hier und sagte mir, dass es bald Essen geben würde. Und danach bekommen wir ein neues Quartier. Und wir sollten dringend darüber reden, wie es weitergehen soll!" erwiderte der Donnergott.

Thors Worte ließen Loki auch wieder ernst werden und er seufzte laut.

"Ich weiß. Aber bitte nicht jetzt, Thor!" flehte er seinen Bruder an.

Thor lächelte kurz und gab Loki einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Natürlich. Wie du möchtest!"

Just in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Clint kam rein, beladen mit zwei vollen Taschen. Loki nutzte die Gelegenheit, aufzustehen und sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, der neben Thors Bett stand.

"Guten Morgen, Jungs. Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen. Ich war mal so frei, euch ein paar frische Sachen zum Anziehen mitzubringen. Wenn ihr euch dann angezogen habt, können wir dann endlich zum Frühstück gehen. Ich hoffe ja, ihr habt Hunger!" grinste er.

Loki und Thor sahen sich an und konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Sicher, Clint Barton! Aber ich hoffe, Sie haben genug zu essen, denn Thor kann eine Menge vertragen und so wie sein Magen gerade geknurrt hat, hat er großen Hunger." Erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Gott, stand auf und nahm Clint die Taschen ab.

"Keine Sorge, hier ist man es gewöhnt, sehr hungrige Leute zu versorgen." Schmunzelte der Agent.

"Na dann…wenn Sie uns kurz entschuldigen würden, dann könnten Thor und ich uns frisch machen!" lächelte Loki und zog den weißen Vorhang rund ums Bett, damit beide sich ungestört umziehen konnten.

Clint schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich kurz um, um die beiden Götter nicht zu stören. Für eine Weile hörte man nichts als das Rascheln der Taschen und von Kleidung, die gerade abgelegt wurde. Und natürlich ein leises Tuscheln. Clint konnte aber nicht verstehen, um was es ging. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er noch etwas ausrichten sollte.

"Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse…Dr. Foster wird mit uns frühstücken. Ich hoffe, dass das kein Problem ist." Sagte er.

Sofort hörten sämtliche Geräusche für eine Sekunde auf und Clint wunderte sich, ob er nicht doch was Falsches gesagt hatte. Doch dann wurde der Vorhang wieder geöffnet und Clint konnte sich wieder umdrehen. Thor, der jetzt dunkle Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und ein rotes Hemd sowie ein paar dunkle Boots trug, kam aufgeregt auf ihn zu und packte Clint bei den Schultern. Dieser war nicht überrascht über den harten Griff des Donnergottes. Weh tat es trotzdem.

"Jane ist hier?" fragte Thor.

"Ja. Seit gestern Abend. Agent Coulson hat sie und Dr. Banner gestern einfliegen lassen!"

Thor atmete scharf und ließ Clint dann los. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf rum und schaute Loki an, der ganz in Schwarz und Grün gekleidet war...schwarze Boots, Hosen, Pullover und ein leichter, smaragdgrüner Mantel. Obwohl Loki selbst fast das Herz stehen geblieben war, lächelte er seinem Bruder aufmunternd zu und drückte unmerklich seine Hand. Innerlich jedoch war er genauso aufgeregt wie Thor.

Dieser wandte sich wieder Clint zu.

"Dann bring uns bitte zu ihr." 

Der Agent ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

"Dann kommt! Das Essen wartet!" sagte er und führte die beiden Götter Richtung Cafeteria.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Obwohl Coulson auch Hunger hatte, ging er nicht wie die Anderen zur Cafeteria, sondern wartete darauf, dass Clint wieder mit ihrem Frühstück zurückkam. Denn trotz aller Hektik, die das Arbeiten in S.H.I.E.L.D. mit sich brachte…das Frühstück war für ihn und den Bogenschützen eine Angelegenheit, etwas Zeit allein mit einander zu verbringen. Außerdem hatte er heute kein Bedürfnis, live dabei zu sein, sollten sich Thor und Banner doch irgendwie in die Haare bekommen.

Der Agent sah aus dem Fenster, während er wartete. Im Gegensatz zum sonnigen Wetter am Vortag war der Himmel heute bedeckt. Und in der Ferne sah er dunkle Wolken, die ab und zu leuchteten. So wie es aussah, würde es heute ein Gewitter geben. Nur welche Art Gewitter, wusste er noch nicht.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Jane und Bruce hatte eine erstaunlich entspannte Nacht hinter sich, wenn man bedachte, was noch vor ihr lag. Momentan saßen beide in der Cafeteria des S.H.I.E.L.D. – Postens und genossen ein herzhaftes Frühstück und Kaffee, was bei Jane Erinnerungen an den Tag im Diner hervorrief, wo Thor seine Wertschätzung des Geschmacks von Kaffee ausdrückte, indem er anschließend seine Kaffeetasse auf den Boden zerschmiss.

Jane hatte Bruce die Story erzählt und dieser hatte so sehr darüber gelacht, dass er sich in den Hulk verwandelt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie dann länger gebraucht, ihn wieder zu beruhigen, damit er sich wieder zurückverwandelte.

Die große Frage war: Würde es ihr der Donnergott übel nehmen, dass sie sich anderweitig entschieden hatte? Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass sich Thor und der Hulk durch die Gegend prügelten, und dass nur wegen ihr.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Bruce an ihrem Ärmel zupfte und dann in Richtung Tür gestikulierte. Dort im Eingang stand hinter Clint, genau wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, Thor und gleich daneben, Thors Hand haltend, sein Bruder Loki.

Langsam kamen die Drei auf sie zu und Jane schluckte nervös. Sie stand langsam auf und wartete, bis die Götter und der Agent ihren Tisch erreicht hatten, ihr Blick immer auf den Donnergott gerichtet. Während Clint sich schon zum Buffet verzog, um das Frühstück für sich und Coulson zu holen und dann auch hinzuschaffen, standen Thor und Jane sich endlich gegenüber. Für einen langen Moment schwiegen beide und starrten sich nur an, bis Thor schließlich lächelnd ihre Hand nahm und einen Handkuss drauf platzierte.

"Jane Foster, endlich sehen wir uns wieder!" sagte er.

Das brach das Eis und Jane umarmte lächelnd den Gott. 

"Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!" lachte sie. Dann nahm sie Bruces Hand. "Thor, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen, der mir sehr wichtig ist. Aber versprich mir, nicht böse zu sein!"

Thor sah zu dem Mann an Janes Seite und konnte in ihren Augen das sehen, was er auch in Lokis Augen seit dem Fall wieder sah. Und er war beruhigt, denn das würde alles viel leichter machen. Auch Loki sah es und seine innere Unruhe ließ langsam nach. Dann nickte der Donnergott bejahend.

Jane fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Thor, darf ich dir meinen Verlobten Bruce Banner vorstellen? Bruce, das ist Thor, von dem ich dir schon so viel erzählt habe."

"Sehr erfreut!" sagten beide Männer, als sie die Hände schüttelten. Anschließend zeigte Thor auf Loki.

"Und das ist Loki, mein Adoptivbruder! Aber wir haben erst kürzlich….wie sagt man so…zusammengefunden. Loki, das sind Jane und ihr Verlobter Bruce!" rief Thor freudig aus.

Loki kicherte kurz angesichts der Aufgeregtheit seines Bruders und streckte dann seine Hand aus. Erst Bruce und dann Jane schüttelten sie. 

"Es freut mich!" erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Gott.

"Ich denke, wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen, aber zuerst brauch ich mal was zu essen! Ich hab einen Riesenhunger!" rief Thor und Loki konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Den hast du doch immer!" stichelte er, zog Thor aber dann auch erst einmal zum Frühstücksbuffet hin, wo sich der Donnergott erst einmal eine Riesenportion auf einen Teller schaufelte und zu Janes Tisch schaffte, die sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt hatte, während Loki eine normale Portion bevorzugte. Natürlich durfte auch der Kaffee nicht fehlen und Thor konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Bruce staunte nicht schlecht angesichts der Portionen und der Nachschläge, die Thor sich holte. Was der Donnergott verdrückte, hätte sogar den Hulk satt gemacht. Irgendwann war dann auch der stärkste Gott satt und die vier begannen sich, über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten. Wie Freunde. Als wären sie nie etwas Anderes gewesen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

In seinem Büro genossen Phil und Clint auch einen Moment der Ruhe und ihr Frühstück, das Clint aus der Cafeteria mitgebracht hatte. Der Bogenschütze hatte dem Agenten über das freudige, und zerstörungsfreie, Wiedersehen berichtet und ausnahmsweise hatte sich Coulson gefreut, dass nichts zu Bruch gegangen war, wie zuerst befürchtet.

"Wie geht es eigentlich jetzt weiter?" fragte Clint den anderen Agenten.

"Direktor Fury, Rogers und Stark kommen in zwei Tagen hierher, um über die Initiative mit Thor und Loki zu reden. Ich hoffe ja, dass sie beitreten werden." erwiderte Coulson und trank seinen Kaffee aus. 

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen, nur unterbrochen vom näher kommenden Donner.

"Wir bekommen wohl ein Gewitter!" entgegnete Clint schließlich.

"Ja, sieht so aus!" 

Ein riesiger Knall, der ziemlich nah war, ließ beide Agenten plötzlich aufschrecken.

"Klang, als wäre etwas in der Nähe eingeschlagen!" entgegnete Clint stirnrunzelnd.

Phil seufzte und stand auf.

"Na hoffentlich nicht. Könntest du mal nachsehen, ob irgendwas beschädigt wurde?" erkundigte sich Phil.

Clint räumte das Geschirr zusammen.

"Klar doch!" sagte er, das Tablett nehmend.

"Danke!" sagte Phil leise.

Clint wollte gerade antworten, als das Telefon zu schrillen begann. Phil nahm den Hörer ab und sagte:

"Coulson?"

//Sir, hier ist die Wache am Vordereingang…Ähm…wie soll ich das sagen…hier ist gerade Besuch von ganz oben gekommen!//

"Was meinen Sie mit Besuch von ganz oben? Direktor Fury kommt erst in zwei Tagen."

//Ähm, ich rede auch nicht von Direktor Fury. Am besten sollten Sie sich das selber ansehen, Sir!//

Phil atmete tief ein und antwortete:

"Ich komme!" und legte auf. Dann blickte er zu Clint, der ihn fragend ansah.

"Lass das Geschirr stehen und komm! Wahrscheinlich ungebetener Besuch!"

Hawkeye runzelte die Stirn.

"Soll ich meinen Bogen holen?" fragte er. Coulson schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will erst mal sehen, was los ist!" 

Beide Agents liefen so schnell, wie sie konnten, zum Vordereingang, blieben aber schlagartig stehen, als sie realisierten, wer der ungebetene Besuch war. Clint fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Ich glaube, ich sollte Thor und Loki vorwarnen." entgegnete er völlig entgeistert. 

"Tu das und versuch, Dr. Banner ruhig zu halten!" antwortet Phil. Clint nickte nur und drehte sich schnurstracks um und lief schnell in die Cafeteria. Phil trat indes mutig einen Schritt vor, obwohl er innerlich mehr als nur nervös war.

"Ich wünsche meine Söhne zu sprechen!" erwiderte eine donnernde Stimme.

Phil schluckte, denn es kam nicht alle Tage vor, das vor einem einfachen S.H.I.E.L.D. – Posten ein riesiges, achtbeiniges Pferd und fünf normale Pferde standen, welche niemand anders als den Allvater Odin, seine Frau Frigga, Lady Sif und die drei Krieger in Person trugen.

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo


	7. Eltern und Söhne I

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Phil Coulson hatte schon viel in der Zeit, seit er für S.H.I.E.L.D. arbeitete, gesehen, aber das sein Posten mal als Versammlungsort für diverse, "existente" nordische Götter, darunter der oberste Gott Odin, herhalten würde, hätte er sich bestimmt nicht erträumt. Oder dass besagte Götter ihre Familienstreitigkeiten hier austragen wollten.

Aber wie sagte man den obersten nordischen Gott, dass er, ein einfacher Agent, nicht wusste, ob ihn seine Söhne überhaupt sehen wollten, ohne besagten Gott groß zu verärgern. Phil atmete tief durch und sagte mit seiner höflichsten Stimme:

"Verzeihen Sie die Indiskretion, Sir, aber eure Söhne erholen sich immer noch von einem schweren Fall und außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob Sie euch zu sehen wünschen. Aber ich kann jemanden hinschicken, wenn Sie es wünschen!"

Odins Auge verengte sich sichtbar und Sif und die drei Krieger sahen sich mit großen Augen an, denn es war schon ein starkes Stück, das ein Sterblicher so mit ihrem König redete. Und auch Phil, Natasha, die kurz, nachdem Clint in Richtung Cafeteria verschwunden war, an dessen Seite erschienen war und nun auch ihren Besuch ziemlich erstaunt ansah, sowie sämtliche Wachen waren angespannt.

Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen rief er Sif zu sich an die Seite. Die Kriegerin stieg von ihrem Pferd ab und gab die Zügel an Fandral weiter. Dann begab sie sich an Odins Seite und verbeugte sich kurz.

"Ja, mein König?"

"Lady Sif, bitte begib dich hinein und rede mit meinen Söhnen. Vielleicht hören sie auf dich!" erwiderte der alte Gott.

"Wie ihr wünscht!" erwiderte Sif und verbeugte sich noch einmal kurz, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu Agent Coulson hinging.

"Bringt mich zu Thor und Loki, Sir!" forderte sie Phil auf. Dieser nickte nur.

"Natürlich! Agent Romanoff wird Sie sofort hinbringen!" erwiderte der Agent und zeigte auf Black Widow. "Natasha, würdest du bitte Miss Sif zur Cafeteria bringen?" 

Die rothaarige Frau lächelte die Kriegerin kurz an, etwas, was Phil noch nie bei der Schwarzen Witwe gesehen hatte und von dem er auch nicht wusste, ob er es noch mal erleben würde. Und die Göttin schien, wenn auch etwas scheu, kurz zurückzulächeln.

"Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir!" erwiderte die Agentin. Zusammen gingen beide Frauen in das Gebäude hinein, den Rest hinter sich lassend.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Thors donnerndes Lachen konnte man meterweit außerhalb der Cafeteria hören. Clint überlegte schon den ganzen Weg dahin, was er den Beiden sagen, ohne sie gleich zu verscheuchen. Langsam trat der Bogenschütze durch die offene Tür und betrat den Saal, wo Thor, Loki; Jane und Bruce sich immer noch angeregt unterhielten…über was auch immer.

Als Loki die sich nähernden Schritte hörte, drehte er sich und erblickte den Agenten, der irgendwie etwas beunruhigt aussah.

"Alles in Ordnung, Clint Barton?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Gott.

"Ähm…Kommt darauf an…Ich hab 'ne gute oder 'ne schlechte Nachricht!" druckste der Agent rum.

Die beiden Götter sahen ihn fragend an. Clint wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus am Ende des Ganges Widow und die eine Kriegerin aus Odins Entourage in seine Richtung kommen. Dann fiel ihm auch eine passende Antwort ein.

"Ähm…ihr habt Besuch von zu Hause!" platzte es aus ihm raus. Sofort schauten die beiden Götter entsetzt an, aber just in dem Moment betraten Natasha und Sif den Saal. Das Gesicht der Kriegerin leuchtete auf, als sie die beiden Brüder erblickte. 

"Thor!" rief sie freudig aus. 

Das Antlitz des Donnergottes wandelte sich von entsetzt über überrascht zu erfreut. Er sprang vom Stuhl hoch und ging schnellen Schrittes zu seiner Waffenschwester, sie freudig umarmend, was Loki mit Zähneknirschen tolerierte. Dann stutzte er, denn Sif würde bestimmt so allein hier auftauchen. Dezent scannte er die Umgebung mit seinen Gedanken und atmete scharf ein, als er fünf vertraute Präsenzen außerhalb des Gebäudes spürte. 

Er ließ nicht anmerken, dass er wusste, weswegen Sif hier war, als sie sich schließlich von Thor losreißen konnte. So wie es aussah, waren Thors (Loki konnte Odin im Moment einfach nicht als Vater bezeichnen) Eltern da, um ihn wieder mit nach Asgard zu nehmen. Thor würde mitgehen und Loki hier lassen. 

Der dunkelhaarige Gott atmete tief durch. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Alles würde gut werden…hoffentlich.

"Sif! Was machst du denn hier?" rief Thor mit einem Lächeln.

Noch bevor Sif antworten konnte, übernahm Loki das für sie.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Vater und Mutter warten draußen, um uns zurückzuholen, Thor!" schnappte Loki wütend. Der Donnergott runzelte die Stirn und sah Sif fragend an.

"Stimmt das?" verlangte er zu wissen. Die Kriegerin nickte nur.

"Ja, aber zuerst wollen sie nur mit euch reden. Dein Vater hat mich gebeten, dich zuerst um deine Erlaubnis zu fragen. Du weißt, er hätte das nicht tun müssen. Aber im vergangenen Jahr hat er nie gehört, nach euch zu suchen. Glaub mir das, Thor! Also, bitte redet mit Ihnen!" erwiderte sie in einem flehenden Ton.

Thor seufzte und drehte sich zu Loki um, der nicht sehr begeistert aussah.

"Was meinst du, Loki?" fragte er seinen Bruder. Der dunkelhaarige Gott sah seinen Donnergott an und nickte dann nur. 

"Aber nur allein. Und ich muss vorher hier etwas umgestalten!" erwiderte dieser und machte eine fließende Handbewegung. Sofort verschwanden alle Tische und Stühle und machten einer goldfarbenen Sofalandschaft Platz. Der Tisch, an dem er mit Jane und Bruce saß, wurde durch einen edlen Holztisch ersetzt und die Stühle durch bequeme Sessel. Natascha, Bruce, Jane und Clint staunten nicht schlecht angesichts dieser Demonstration von Lokis Kräften.

"Hammergeil!" hauchte Clint erstaunt. "Vielleicht kannst du es so lassen, wenn eure Leute wieder weg sind. Das ist nämlich eine wesentliche Verbesserung."

Loki lachte leise. "Mal sehen!" erwiderte er.

Thor schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Sif zu. "In Ordnung! Wir werden mit ihnen reden. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen." sagte er ihr.

Die Kriegerin lächelte.

"Das ist auch nicht nötig!" entgegnete sie, Thor noch einmal umarmend, bevor sie auf den Hacken kehrtmachte und zum Ausgang eilte, Black Widow ihr wie ein Schatten folgend. Thor atmete tief durch und ging wieder zurück zum Tisch, seine Hände beruhigend auf Lokis Schulternd legend.

"Tut mir leid, Jane, dass wir unser Gespräch unterbrechen müssen!" entschuldigte er sich. Die Astrophysikerin lächelte nur, nahm Bruces Hand und zog ihren Verlobten aus dem weichen Sessel hoch.

"Das versteh ich doch, Thor. Redet erst einmal mit euren Eltern und wir können später weiterreden. Ich muss sowieso noch Erik und Darcy anrufen und ihnen einen schönen Gruß von dir bestellen." erwiderte sie spaßend.

"Mach das!" scherzte Thor zurück und wartete, bis die Beiden zusammen mit Clint die neu gestaltete Cafeteria verlassen hatte, bevor er sich zu seinem Bruder setzte und sanft mit dessen Hand zu spielen begann.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler war, dem zuzustimmen, was gleich passieren?" erwiderte Loki schließlich, nervös auf die offene Tür schauend.

"Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Und egal, was Vater auch sagt…ohne dich gehe nirgendwo hin!" antwortete der Donnergott und küsste Lokis Hand liebevoll.

Loki schniefte kurz, gerührt von Thors Worten, und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

"Ich danke dir!" flüsterte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür. 

Hoffentlich wurde alles gut.

°oOo°

Odin presste seine Lippen zu, als man ihn zusammen mit Frigga den engen, dunklen Gang entlang zu dem Ort führte, wo sich seine Söhne zurzeit aufhielten. Während seine Königin ganz aufgeregt war, ihre Sprösslinge nach all der Zeit endlich wieder zu sehen, wusste der Allvater, dass ihnen allen ein eher unangenehmes Gespräch bevorstand, an dessen Ende er nicht wusste, ob er dann noch ein paar Söhne hatte.

Oh, gewiss konnte er ihnen befehlen, wieder mit zurückzukommen. Aber dann würde die eh schon bröckelige Familiendynamik zwischen ihnen vollkommen zerbrechen. In dem Moment stoppten sie und der König konnte Thor und Loki in dem Saal an einem Tisch sitzen sehen. Er spürte, wie Frigga unmerklich seine Hand drückte, um ihm ihren Beistand zu signalisieren.

Dann konnte der Sturm ja losbrechen.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°


	8. Eltern und Söhne II

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Thor wusste, dass die Beiden da waren, als Loki seine Hand schmerzhaft fest zu drücken begann. Er schaute auf, erblickte seinen Vater und seine Mutter, die hereinkamen und an der Tür stehen blieben, und sah dann Loki an. Der dunkelhaarige Gott sah etwas grün im Gesicht aus und er weigerte sich kategorisch, seine "Eltern" anzuschauen.

Der Donnergott seufzte innerlich und beschloss, erst einmal allein aufzustehen und beide zu begrüßen. Gesagt, getan. Er erhob sich von dem Sessel, seine Eltern die Stirn bietend, fand aber plötzlich auch keine Worte mehr. Für eine lange Weile sprach keiner von ihnen, sondern starrten sich nur an.

Schließlich brach Frigga das Eis. Tränen ihre Wangen herunter laufend, lief sie zu Thor und umarmte ihn ganz fest.

"Ich bin so froh, dass es euch geht. Ich hab euch so vermisst!" schluchzte sie und drückte den Gott noch fester. Auch wenn Thor ein erwachsener Mann war, so war er immer noch ihr Sohn. Schließlich drückte Thor zurück. 

"Ich dich auch, Mutter!" flüsterte er. Frigga lächelte ihn verweint an und ließ ihn dann los, nachdem sie ihm eine Strähne aus seinem blonden Haar gestrichen, um sich gleich zu Loki zu begeben. Obwohl er sich immer noch weigerte, sie anzusehen, sank die Göttin neben ihm auf den Boden und legte ihre Arme um den schmalen Körper des jüngeren Gottes. Sie spürte, wie Loki zu zittern begann.

"Loki, mein Schatz, ich weiß, du bist böse auf uns und das ist okay. Aber bitte sieh mich wenigstens einmal an. Ich bitte dich!" flehte sie ihren Ziehsohn an. Der dunkelhaarige Gott schniefte leise und drehte sich dann langsam zu Frigga um. Seine Augen waren immer noch nach unten gerichtet und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, aber dann sah er sie mit seinen grünen Augen an und Frigga lächelte glücklich.

"Danke, Loki!" flüsterte sie und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die eiskalte Stirn. Da brachen auch bei Loki sämtliche Dämme und er fiel seiner Mutter weinend um Hals. Thor beobachtete das Ganze mit einem warmen Gefühl in seinem Herzen, denn auch er merkte, dass er seine Mutter sehr vermisst hatte. Dann legte sich eine kräftige Hand auf seine Schulter und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel seinen Vater neben sich.

"Komm, Thor! Setzen wir uns hin! Ich denke, wir haben noch eine Menge zu besprechen!" sagte der oberste Gott zu seinem Sohn. Thor nickte nur und folgte seinem Vater zu dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Während Thor sich wieder neben Loki setzte, half Odin seiner Frau vom Boden hoch und setzte sich mit ihr gegenüber von seinen Söhnen. Loki hatte immer noch Tränen im Gesicht, beruhigte sich aber ganz schnell.

Die nächsten drei Stunden sprachen die Vier über alles, was passiert war. Loki konfrontierte Odin damit, dass er durch dessen Verhalten, die ganzen Lügen, so verletzt worden sei, dass es letztendlich zu den Ereignissen auf der Brücke gekommen war. Dieser räumte auch ein, dass er schwere Fehler gemacht hatte, die sich aber nun mal nicht rückgängig machen ließen. Und die beiden Brüder mussten sich gestehen, dass das schon ein gewaltiger Schritt für ihren Vater war, das zuzugeben. Einen Schritt, den sie so nicht erwartet hätten.

Frigga erzählte, was in der Abwesenheit so alles in Asgard passiert war, wie alle um sie getrauert hatten, was Loki kaum glauben konnte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand um sie trauerte und besonders um ihn. Aber so konnte man sich anscheinend irren und Loki irrte sich nicht oft. 

Auf Friggas Frage hin, was in dem Jahr nun passiert war, konnten beide Götter aber nicht groß drauf antworten, da sie nichts als gefallen waren, bis sie halt schließlich mit voller Wucht auf der Erde eingeschlagen waren. Den Rest kannten sie nur von dem, was ihnen die S.H.I.E.L.D. – Leute erzählt hatten.

Odin und Frigga nickten nur zustimmend. Schließlich stellte Frigga die alles entscheidende Frage:

"Begleitet ihr uns zurück nach Asgard?"

Thor und Loki sahen sich an. Wollten sie jetzt schon zurück nach Asgard? Seufzend antwortete Thor:

"Eigentlich würden wir gerne noch hier bleiben. Ich habe diesen Leuten letztes Jahr versprochen, dass ich ihnen mit bei Verteidigung dieses Planeten helfe. Und ich will dieses Versprechen einlösen, wenigstens für ein paar Jahre. Außerdem…" Thor zögerte kurz. Das, was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde kritisch werden, aber es war nun mal unabwendbar. "…muss ich…wir… euch noch etwas Wichtiges sagen!"

Der Donnergott atmete tief durch und nahm Lokis Hand in seine. Die Geste blieb nicht unbemerkt. Odins und Friggas Augen schossen hoch und sie sahen sich an, vielsagende Blicke austauschend. 

"Ich liebe Loki, egal, was ihr sagt! Außerdem sollte es kein Problem sein, da ich weiß, dass wir nicht blutsverwandt sind. Falls ihr das nicht akzeptiert, werden wir nie wieder nach Asgard zurückkommen und ihr müsst euch einen anderen Nachfolger suchen!" platzte es aus ihm raus, auf eine Antwort seiner Eltern wartend.

Der Obergott und die Göttin brauchten eine Weile, um zu antworten. Dafür war diese umso überraschender.

Frigga begann leise zu lachen.

"Aber das wissen wir doch schon!" lachte sie und auch Odin begann so ganz untypisch für ihn zu lächeln.

Loki und Thor verstanden jetzt gar nichts mehr. Eigentlich hatten sie eher eine gegenteilige Reaktion erwartet.

"Nun ja, Heimdall hat euch beobachtet, seit ihr wieder aufgetaucht seid, und uns über alle Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Auch wenn die Sterblichen es klischeehaft nennen würden…wir wollen nur das Beste für euch. Und wenn das Beste ihr beide füreinander seid…dann werden wir euch nicht im Weg stehen. Obwohl das die Mädchen in Asgard anders sehen würden…" erwiderte die Göttin.

Alle lachten und Thor wurde rot angesichts der Anspielung auf seine Eroberungen in der Vergangenheit.

"Beruhige dich, Thor! Dann hat Fandral wenigstens was davon, dass du endlich vergeben bist…!" ärgerte Loki seinen Bruder. Dieser sah ihn bitterböse an, aber Loki sah das Lachen in seinen Augen und gab ihm als Entschuldigung einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Da klopfte es an der Tür und Fandral trat ein, sich verbeugend.

"Verzeihung, Eure Hoheiten! Aber es ist Zeit, zurückzukehren." sagte er.

Odin nickte, erhob sich vom Sessel und half Frigga aus dem ihrigen. "Wir kommen gleich!" antwortete er. Fandral verbeugte sich erneut und verließ sie wieder. Der alte Gott wandte sich wieder seinen Söhnen zu.

"Nun gut. Dann bleibt erst mal hier. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr zwischendurch zu Besuch kommt! Und nicht vergessen…eure Mutter besteht auf vielen Enkelkindern!" entgegnete Odin mit nicht ganz so ernster Miene. Frigga lachte, Loki und Thor wurden puterrot.

"VATEEER!" riefen beide Götter aus. Doch Odin lachte nur und drehte sich um, Friggas Hand nehmend und langsam in Richtung Tür gehend. Alle vier Gottheiten gingen anschließend wieder zurück zum Ausgang, wo Phil, Natascha, die sich angeregt mit Sif unterhielt, die drei Krieger sowie der Rest des Postens warteten. Dort angekommen, half Thor seiner Mutter auf ihr Pferd und begrüßte seine Freunde. 

"Nun gut! Macht mich stolz, ihr Beiden! Und dass mir keine Klagen kommen…!" sagte Odin, nachdem auch er sein Pferd bestiegen hatte. Thor und Loki rollten mit ihren Augen und sagten gleichzeitig: "Ja, Vater!"

Odin stieß ein kurzes, donnerndes Lachen aus, bevor er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab und er und Frigga zum Tor hinaus ritten, gefolgt von den Drei Kriegern und Sif. Die beiden Götter schauten ihnen nach, bis kurz darauf eine wohlbekannte Trichterwolke vom Himmel herunterkam und die Sechs verschluckte.

"Na, das ist doch eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen." erwiderte der Donnergott schließlich. Loki nickte zustimmend.

"Ja. Sieht so aus!" erwiderte er und zog Thor dann langsam wieder in das Gebäude hinein. Nach dem Schreck brauchte er erstmal etwas Ruhe.

Auch Phil war froh, dass die nordischen Götter wieder weg waren und dass sein Posten überhaupt noch stand.

"Mann, noch so ein Tag und ich brauch Urlaub!" seufzte er und ging, nachdem er noch ein paar Anweisungen verteilt hatte, auch hinein. Jetzt brauchte er dringend eine Dosis Clint. Schließlich musste er sich mental auf den nächsten, nervlichen Großeinsatz vorbereiten – das große Avengersmeeting in zwei Tagen, wo Stark seine Nerven bestimmt wieder gehörig strapazieren würde.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Zwei Tage später…

Der S.H.I.E.L.D. – Posten New Mexico war auf höchster Sicherheitsstufe, denn nur ein paar Stunden zuvor war Direktor Fury zusammen mit einem strohblonden Mann eingetroffen, der sich als der vor Jahrzehnten im Ewigen Eis eingefrorene Captain America vorgestellte hatte.

Thor und Loki hatten Clint auf dem Dach des Postens Gesellschaft geleistet und dabei zugesehen, wie die Zwei eingetroffen waren. Wenig später war noch ein in eine seltsame gelb – rote Metallrüstung gekleideter Mann eingetroffen, den Clint als Tony Stark alias Iron Man vorgestellt hatte und der vom Charakter her eine schlimme Mischung aus Fandral und Volstagg darstellte.

Direktor Fury selbst hatte sich den Beiden persönlich vorgestellt und sie zu einem Meeting eingeladen, wo er sein neues Projekt vorstellen wollte, welches auch Thor und Loki betraf.

Deshalb saßen sie nun auch an den großen Konferenztisch, zusammen mit Clint, Agent Coulson, Black Widow, Bruce, Jane, dem blonden Mann, der sich als Steve Rogers vorgestellt hatte und natürlich Nick Fury, der alle noch einmal vorstellte. Als er Thor und Loki vorstellte, hob Stark skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

"Ihr sollt nordische Götter sein? Also mal ehrlich…das ist ein schlechter Scherz, nicht?"

Der dunkelhaarige Gott schaute den Milliardär an. "Sind sie da sicher, Mr. Stark?" entgegnete er.

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen für eine Sekunde und im nächsten Augenblick hallte lautes Gelächter durch den Raum, als Tony bemerkte, dass seine sonst so ordentliche Frisur als lange Rastalocken in allen Farben des Regenbogens funkelte. 

"Was zum…?" schrie er entsetzt auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Thor schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also bitte, Loki…!" tadelte er seinen Bruder, doch auch seine Stimme klang amüsiert. Loki grinste belustigt und wedelte kurz mit seiner Hand. Erleichtert stellte Tony fest, dass seine Frisur wieder normal war. Dann starrte er die beiden Götter an.

"Okaaaaay, vielleicht seid ihr ja doch welche!" maulte er und lehnte sich beleidigt zurück.

Fury räusperte sich lautstark.

"Darf ich dann bitte weitermachen?" fragte er in die Runde.

"Ja, ja. Warum nicht?" erwiderte Tony.

Fury hob eine Augenbraue, machte aber weiter und verteilte an jeden im Raum einen Ordner.

"Also wie gesagt, Sie sind alle hier als Teil des Projektes Avenger…"

Während Thor dem Direktor zuhörte, drückte er unter dem Tisch Lokis Hand. Viel Neues würde auf sie zukommen, dass war sicher. Neue Aufgaben, vielleicht neue Freunde und neue Herausforderungen.

Aber eins wusste er…mit Loki an seiner Seite würde sein Leben hier auf der Erde nicht langweilig werden.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, endlich geschafft. War etwas melodramatischer als beabsichtigt, aber das hat sich halt einfach von allein geschrieben. Mein Bogen zu den Avengers ist geschlagen. Es gibt einen Epilog, der ist auch schon fertig und wird am Wochenende gepostet. 
> 
> Außerdem schreib ich vielleicht noch einen One-Shot, der zwischen dem und dem Epilog spielt.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


	9. Epilog: Ende gut, alles gut?

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°

Sechs Monate später. S.H.I.E.L.D. – Helicarrier . NYC

 

Loki hasste das durchdringende Geräusch des Alarms. Dieser schrille Ton, begleitet von dem ständigen Blinken der roten Lichter und dem panischen Herumrennen Dutzender S.H.I.E.L.D. – Agenten in den Gängen des Carriers, war nicht gerade superförderlich für seine ohnehin schon latente Migräne. Unglücklicherweise ließ sich so ein Alarm nicht vermeiden, wenn man gerade von einer Schar sehr hungriger und wütender Drachen angegriffen wurde, die irgendein total bekloppter und durchgeknallter Magier auf S.H.I.E.L.D. gehetzt hatte und der definitiv was von Loki zu hören bekam, sollte er diesen in die Finger bekommen.

"Komm, Bruder! Sonst verpasst du den ganzen Spaß!" rief Thor hinter ihm, in voller Rüstung und Mjölnir in der Hand. Der Donnergott nahm Lokis Hand und zerrte ihn, wenn auch widerwillig, durch die Gänge bis nach oben auf das Flugdeck, wo schon die anderen Avengers, Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg (die vier Asen hatten sich nach Thors und Lokis letzten Besuch in Asgard vor vier Monaten den Avengers angeschlossen) und Jane warteten.

"Was für ein Spaß?" grummelte Loki. 

"Hey, zieh nicht so ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht, Loki! Ich dachte, so was wäre deine Liga!" entgegnete Hawkeye, seinen Spezialbogen ausklappend.

"Schon, aber nicht, wenn ich 'ne Höllenmigräne hab!" fuhr Loki den Bogenschützen an, nur um dann zu seufzen und Clint entschuldigend anzusehen.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe wirklich Kopfschmerzen und schlecht ist mir auch!" jammerte der dunkelhaarige Gott und sank schluchzend auf den Boden.

Thor runzelte die Stirn und kniete sich neben seinen Bruder, seinen Arm tröstend um dessen Schultern legend. Jane folgte Thors Beispiel.

"Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche. Vielleicht sollte Bruce dich untersuchen, wenn alle wieder da sind. Du kannst dich ja solange bei mir etwas hinlegen." schlug sie vor. 

"Okay!" schniefte Loki.

"Wir sollten los! Iron Man und Hulk müssen sonst die ganze Arbeit allein machen und ihre wisst, wie es danach immer aussieht! Außerdem wartet der Jet nicht ewig!" unterbrach Captain America sie. 

Thor nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

"Steve hat Recht! Jane, kümmere dich bitte um Loki!" bat er die Astrophysikerin.

"Mach ich! Passt auf euch auf!" erwiderte sie.

"Bis dann, Bruder! Ich bin bald zurück!" sagte der Donnergott und gab Loki einen sanften Abschiedskuss.

"Sei vorsichtig, Thor!" flüsterte Loki.

Dieser grinste nur und stand auf. "Bin ich doch immer!" erwiderte er. Loki warf seinem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu, aber Thor grinste nur noch mehr und ging dann mit Steve zusammen zu dem Avengers – Quinjet, wo schon Black Widow und Hawkeye auf die Beiden warteten. Sif und die Drei Krieger waren schon auf den geflügelten Pferden, die sie von Asgard mitgebracht hatten, aufgebrochen. Thor warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Loki und schoss dann blitzschnell in die Luft, währen die drei Anderen den Jet bestiegen und Thor einige Momente später folgten. 

Jane half Loki auf und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder unter Deck. Als sie Janes Labor erreichte, stoppte Jane den Gott. "Loki, ich hab da so eine Vermutung, was mit dir los ist! Ich werde dir gleich einen kleinen Test mit dir machen, wen du nichts dagegen hast?" Loki starrte die Astrophysikerin an und nickte nur. Jane lächelte und ging kurz weg, nur um dann mit einer kleinen Schachtel zurückzukommen, die sie Loki in die Hand drückte.

Der dunkelhaarige Gott las, was auf der Schachtel stand, und starrte Jane ungläubig.

"Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein? Das ist es definitiv nicht…nicht noch mal!"

"Dann hast du ja nichts zu befürchten!" lachte sie leise.

Loki seufzte und starrte zur Decke hinauf. Warum immer er?

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Drachen zu bekämpfen, war ehrlich Mist, aber nichts Neues für Thor. Drachen in einer dicht besiedelten Großstadt zu bekämpfen, war da schon eher eine Herausforderung, denn die Hochhäuser stellten echte Probleme dar. Der Plan war nämlich, die Drachen aufs Meer hinaus zu locken, wo keine Menschen gefährdet werden konnten, und das war schwerer als gedacht. Aber bisher schlugen sich die anderen Avengers ganz gut für ihr erstes Mal. Thor und seine Freunde hatten da schon eher einen Vorteil.

Thor sendete eine Armada von Blitzen zu dem roten Leitdrachen, der gerade das Empire State Building bestieg, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, was ihm auch gelang. Das Ungeheuer brüllte mit ohrenbetäubender Stärke und schoss auf Thor zu. Der Donnergott flog sofort Richtung Meer, sicherstellend, dass ihm der Drachen auch ja folgte.

Und es gelang. 

Als die anderen Drachen sahen, dass ihr Anführer sie verließ, ließen sie von den Anderen ab und folgten dem Roten. Iron Man düste zu Thor hin, während die Anderen dort blieben.

"Hey, gut gemacht, Goldlöckchen! Noch ein paar Kilometer, dann sind wir in internationalen Gewässern und können uns in Ruhe um sie kümmern!" tönte es aus dem Anzug.

"Und wie? Loki ist nicht hier, um sie zurückzuschicken!" erwiderte Thor.

"Oh, S.H.I.E.L.D. hat schon Doc Strange kontaktiert. Er wird sie zurückschicken! Kannst du sie solange beschäftigen, bis ich wieder mit ihm da bin?" fragte der Eiserne Mann.

Thor nickte nur, obwohl widerwillig.

"Kein Problem!"

"Cool! Ich beeile mich!" erwiderte Iron Man, machte sofort eine Kehrtwendung und sauste zurück zur Stadt, während Thor noch eine Minute weiterflog, die Drachen ihm immer hinterher. Dann stoppte er und drehte sich um. In der Ferne konnte er die Skyline von New York erkennen, als die Drachen begannen, ihn zu umkreisen wie eine Gruppe hungriger Haie. 

Thor hob seinen Hammer hoch und ein Blitz schoss nach oben, wo sich sogleich ein mächtiger Gewittersturm zu entwickeln begann. 

"Ihr wollt spielen? Das können wir gerne machen." rief der Donnergott und schleuderte Blitze auf die Ungetüme. Dann passierte aber etwas Seltsames. Alle Drachen, die getroffen worden waren, verschwanden in einem grünen Feuerwirbel. Thor runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Was ist das für ein fauler Zauber?" röhrte er.

Ein leises Lachen erklang hinter ihm und Thor wirbelte herum, seine Augen sich weitend vor Überraschung. Nun stand er endlich dem Verursacher dieser Drachenplage gegenüber.

"Du. Was machst du denn hier? Ist das dein Werk gewesen?" schrie er wütend.

Sein Gegenüber lachte.

"Aber natürlich. Irgendwie musste ich dich ja von deiner Idiotentruppe weglocken!"

Thor knirschte laut mit den Zähnen.

"Nenn sie nicht so. Das sind meine Freunde! Und was bitte bezweckst du hier mit dieser Scharade?"

Die Person lächelte bösartig und streckte ihre rechte Hand aus.

"Das, was ich immer will, Thor Odinsson. Dich natürlich. Und nicht dieser miese, kleine Eisriese, der dir das Gehirn vernebelt hat." sagte sie.

Der Donnergott knurrte laut, als er hörte, wie sein Loki beleidigt wurde. 

"Das kannst du vergessen! Lieber bring ich dich eigenhändig um!" Mit diesen Worten attackierte er sein Gegenüber, doch dieser schleuderte ihm einen leuchtend blauen Strahl entgegen, welcher Thor mit voller Wucht traf. Thor keuchte auf, als ihn der Zauber auf einen Schlag aller Kräfte beraubte und er zu kämpfen hatte, um in der Luft zu bleiben. 

Doch es war vergebens. Am Ende verlor er den Kopf und fiel wie ein Stein nach unten. Das Letzte, was er hörte, waren die Worte "Schlaf, Thor Odinsson. Wir sehen uns bald wieder und zwar für immer!". 

Dann traf er auf das Wasser auf und, nach einigen Sekunden, versank in den kalten Fluten des Meeres.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

"Scheiße!" entfuhr es Loki, als er auf der Anzeige des Stäbchens, welches in der Schachtel gewesen war, das Ergebnis sah.

Jane, die gerade im Internet recherchierte, drehte sich herum und sah den dunkelhaarigen Gott amüsiert an. 

"Hatte ich doch Recht?" fragte sie lachend.

Loki grummelte etwas vor sich hin, doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Jane entnehmen, dass ihre Vermutung richtig gewesen war.

"Und wann willst es Thor sagen?" fragte die Astrophysikerin den Gott.

"Wenn er wieder zurück ist…!" seufzte Loki und setzte sich langsam auf das Sofa, das in Janes Büro stand. "Ich schlage ein super-romantisches Date vor, da lässt sich so was immer am besten vermitteln!" erwiderte Jane lachend. 

"Mal sehen!" entgegnete der Gott und sah aus dem Fenster. Das Brüllen der Drachen hatte sich entfernt, also schien der Plan, den Iron Man und Captain Rogers entwickelt hatten, geklappt zu haben. Trotzdem war irgendwas im Busch. Es war so ein Gefühl, dass ihn plötzlich überkommen hatte.

Tief in sich gehend, versuchte er, seinen telepathischen Link mit Thor zu aktivieren, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war…eine Fähigkeit, die sich in den letzten Monaten zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte und die es Loki und Thor erlaubte, auch über weite Strecke miteinander zu kommunizieren und sicherzustellen, das der Andere okay war.

Doch kaum war der Link aktiviert, schrie Loki laut auf und fiel von der Couch, sich vor Schmerzend krümmend. Sofort eilte Jane, selber total erschrocken über die Reaktion des Gottes, zu ihm und half ihm, sich wieder draufzulegen. 

"Was ist los, Loki? Ist Thor irgendwas passiert?" fragte die Astrophysikerin voller Sorge.

Loki begann zu weinen, große Tränen seine Wangen hinunterrollend. Irgendetwas WAR passiert. Er wusste nur nicht was. Er wusste nur, dass er Thor nicht mehr spürte. 

"Ich spüre ihn nicht mehr! Ich spüre Thors Präsenz nicht mehr in meinem Kopf!" schluchzte der Gott und Jane legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Ich alarmiere die Anderen. Sie werden ihn bestimmt finden. Ich verspreche es dir, Loki!" flüsterte sie. Der Gott nickte nur und Jane eilte zum Telefon, um die Avengers zu alarmieren, ihr Blick immer auf Loki gerichtet, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa lag und jammerte. Als sie fertig war, eilte sie schnell zur Krankenstation, um ein paar Sanitäter zu holen, die sich besser um Loki kümmern konnten, als sie es könnte.

Loki blieb zurück, verzweifelt und allein, immer Thors Namen schreiend.

"THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

ENDE!

COMING SOON -> TEIL 3 "DIE QUELLE ALLER ALPTRÄUME"

°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo


End file.
